Cette magie Ma magie
by FreedomPen
Summary: La simple histoire d'une rencontre au détour d'une rue pavée dans un paysage gris...et d'un peu de magie... Quelques mots pour ces lignes, si d'aventure il vous intéresse de parcourir mon phrasé sur un sujet qui me tient à coeur et qui a en quelques sorte poussé mes idées créatives vers l'écriture.


**_Bonsoir à tous,_**

**_Comme énoncé à la parution de mes derniers chapitres, voici un petit essai que j'ai écrit durant mon voyage à l'étranger. Pour une fois je me suis attaqué à un sujet personnel. Rien à voir avec du Ichihime ^^_**

**_Exceptionnellement_****_, j'abandonne Ichigo et Orihime pour me pencher sur eux un peu plus tard. En gros je sors de ma routine pour vous faire découvrir un peu plus mon univers._**

**_Je n'ai pas de citation de grands auteurs, ni même la prétention de vous présenter un essai fabuleux, mais je peux assurer l'honnêteté de mes sentiments et des émotions que je souhaitais mettre en avant. _**

**_Quelques mots pour ces lignes, si d'aventure il vous intéresse de parcourir mon phrasé sur un sujet qui me tient à coeur et qui a en quelques sorte poussé mes idées créatives vers l'écriture. _**

**_Je crois que de toute ma vie je n'ai jamais rien écrit d'aussi personnel. Je livre une partie de mon être ici et ma perception des choses. Même si je pense que c'est surtout mon inconscient qui a souhaité me livrer quelque chose par le biais du rêve. _**

**_Cela n'a rien d'originale, une épreuve que chacun vit à sa façon. Je ne fais que confier mon expérience par l'implicite. Si toutefois cela vous touche, vous parle, ou que de quelques manières que ce soit vous vous reconnaissez un petit peu n'hésitez pas à le partager dans les commentaires :)  
Il n'y a aucune prétention juste une envie de partage sur des sentiments que nous sommes tous voué à vivre ou découvrir._**

**_La simple histoire d'une rencontre au détour d'une rue pavée dans un paysage gris...et d'un peu de magie... _**

**_Enjoy _**

**_FreedomPen _**

* * *

_J'aime regarder le ciel lorsqu'il est sombre car les étoiles sont encore plus étincelantes. Cela me laisse rêveuse et je me sens légère. C'est une illusion qui fait ralentir le temps… Je me plonge sur cette tapisserie de l'infinie et divague laissant mon esprit dessiner le reste du monde. C'est une sorte de magie… _

La nuit était tombée et une atmosphère humide régnait sur la rue pavée. Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison, mais je portais une robe blanche. Elle était courte, pleine de voiles et de strass sur son bustier. Mes pieds étaient recouverts de superbes escarpins assortis à ma tenue. Mais comme si mon inconscient imposait de marquer ma signature, j'étais affublé d'un perfecto au dessus de toute cette féminité rutilante. Ma chevelure courte en un carré plongeant était bouclée et tenait parfaitement malgré les caprices de la météo.

Mais tous ces accessoires sophistiqués… Ces bijoux fantaisies… Ce maquillage criard mais élégant… Tous ces éclats qui ne soulignaient en rien mon naturel… Je ne m'en occupais pas.

J'étais en présence d'amis. Du moins c'est l'impression que j'avais. Il y avait du bruit et beaucoup de monde. Je ne sais pas ce que je faisais là. J'y étais c'est tout et je ne cherchais même pas à savoir la raison de ma présence ici. Ça ne me ressemble tellement pas de me mettre mes plus beaux atouts sans but précis.

Comme si un trou noir s'était formé dans ma tête et dans mon cœur, j'agissais simplement sans me poser de question. Comme guidée par l'instinct primaire. Je devais être là avec eux… point.

Pourtant, malgré ces faits une gêne hantait mes pas. Tout paraissait se dérouler sous les rouages d'une mécanique immuable et pourtant… Je me sentais creuse. Le claquement de mes talons sur ce bitume vieillit résonnait dans le vide. J'étais dans la peau d'une actrice de film muet où les comédiens exagéraient leur jeu pour paraître le plus grotesque possible.

Mais soudainement au détour d'une grande place, mon décor noir et blanc s'imbiba de couleurs timides.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu, pourtant je le connaissais. Son visage ne se dessinait que par quelques traits dans la pénombre mais son aura ne m'effrayait pas. Il était apparu au tournant d'une rue en un coup de vent. Je ne pouvais deviner son portrait et sans même l'expliquer j'entendais sa voix chuchoter à mon oreille alors qu'il était à plusieurs mètres. Rien de tout cela n'avait de logique. Mais pour moi, cela s'apparentait à une magie familière.

« Mais que fais-tu encore là ? » me demandait-il

« Je ne sais pas… » Avais-je simplement répondu.

« Viens, j'ai besoin de toi pour un tour de magie. »

« Je n'aime pas me donner en spectacle… » disais-je rougissante. « De plus je n'aime pas la magie, elle toujours fausse. »

« Je peux te faire disparaître. » avançait-il en me tendant une main.

J'ignore encore pourquoi, mais cette dernière phrase éveilla plusieurs palpitations. Mon cœur dégageait une chaleur oubliée, des sensations nostalgiques. « Disparaître » ce mot évoquait quelque chose pour moi mais sans que je n'en comprenne le sens. La même sensation lorsqu'une mélodie résonne et que l'on en a oublié l'auteur ou même le titre.

Alors que je restais encore stoïque face à la déclaration de cet homme mystérieux il me prit par la main pour me sortir de la foule. Mon paysage grisâtre parut alors plus lumineux alors qu'il m'entrainait vers une étrange lumière. Je n'apercevais que les plis de la manche de son manteau sombre. Il était plus grand et bien plus fort que moi. Ses doigts enfermaient mon poignet avec fermeté. Il paraissait bien plus vieux que moi et malgré tout je me sentais à l'aise. Aucun signe de danger ne se manifestait à mes sens troublés.

Bien que je ne pouvais voir son visage, je compris vite qu'il souriait.

Pourquoi m'avait-il choisi moi ?

Il se stoppa me freinant également. Dans un dernier élan, il me chuchota :

« Avec moi la magie existe. Pardon si ton cœur te fais encore mal, mais la balade commence. »

Une puissante inspiration se fit sentir au niveau de mes pieds. Comme si un courant d'une très grosse vague m'entrainait vers le fond. Mais je ne cherchais pas à résister. Je laissais ce courant m'avaler sans la moindre réticence. Ce n'était pas très agréable, mais j'abandonnais mon corps pour partir loin. En réalité, je me disais qu'être arrachée de ce triste paysage parisien baigné de gouttes d'eau était une bonne chose.

Peut être était-il vraiment magicien ? Peut être que je pouvais vraiment disparaître ?

Mes paupières s'abaissèrent mollement pour éteindre ma vue. C'était un reflex.

Mais apparemment, mon esprit devait resté éveiller puisque instinctivement, je rouvris les yeux. Je n'étais plus dans ma rue pavée. L'humidité avait disparue ainsi que mon accoutrement. Je ne portais plus qu'une simple robe corset au ton azur. Pourtant je n'aime ni le bleu et encore moins les robes… Tout en levant le regard, je réalisais bien vite que j'étais dans une petite pièce au mur beige. Ces tons sépia étaient bien plus chauds que ma petite rue. Une simple porte se dressait devant moi. Elle se distinguait facilement par sa couleur taupe.

« Mais que dois-je faire maintenant ? Où dois-je aller ? » disais-je à haute voix.

Comme si j'attendais une réponse… J'étais seule et pied nues. Comment oser lever la voix alors que mon interlocuteur n'était qu'une simple porte. Voilà que je me comportais curieusement. Mais ce qui fut le plus étrange, c'est que cette constatation me choquait alors que cet homme qui m'avait permis de disparaître ne m'avait pas du tout alerté.

« C'est tout droit… Prends ton temps, je m'occupe du public ».

C'était sa voix.

Je la reconnue aisément car elle avait cette tonalité si familière. Mais elle n'était sortie de nulle part. Elle était venue de moi, tout simplement. Au rythme de mes battements sous ma poitrine.

Telle une Alice trop curieuse, je pris la direction de cette porte taupe. Tout droit m'avait-il dit ? Ce ne pouvait être donc que par là.

J'enclenchais la poignée et son cliquetis me parut doux. Ce qui s'offrit à ma vue était des plus banal. Une cage d'escalier qui paraissait infini. Tout comme ces immeubles haussmannien aux vielles marches interminables et craquantes sous vos pas.

Bien, puisqu'un seul chemin s'offre à moi…

Je gravis les marches d'un bon rythme. Cet escalier était vieux mais aucune planche de bois ne grinça sous mes pieds nus. Malgré la hauteur qui semblait concurrencer la tour Eiffel, je franchis cette étape à une vitesse hallucinante.

A la fin de ma montée je vis un espace immense. J'eux l'illusion qu'il s'agissait d'une réplique de la première pièce où j'étais arrivée. Les murs étaient tout aussi chaleureux par ce beige crémeux mais elle était tellement plus grande. Si gigantesque que j'en apercevais à peine le bout. C'était un hall.

Dans cette espace démesuré je remarquais que le sol était jonché d'objets tout aussi gris que ma petite rue pavée. Je les distinguais mal, mais leur couleur monochrome était triste. Ils étaient tous bien alignés, comme une petite armée attendant le prochain ordre de son général.

Je me trouvais au milieu d'eux, dans une allée comme prévu à mon attention pour me laisser traverser. J'avançais donc tout en les examinant. Avec insistance, je fini par identifier leur nature. Ce n'était que des jouets pour enfants. Des poupées, des robots, des peluches, des petites voitures… Tous gris… tous triste.

J'étais affligée par ce spectacle.

« Tu es encore là ? Il faut avancer voyons. Ne reste pas là. Tu as à peine commencé ta balade. »

Sa voix résonnait encore en moi mais cela ne m'étonnait plus. Pour être honnête, je trouvais cela même normal.

Alors qu'il me répétait encore et encore d'avancer, je laissais mon imagination le dessiner. Je le voyais, amusant la foule pendant mon absence. Son sourire était éclatant.

Mon esprit vagabondait mais mes yeux continuaient d'examiner ces pauvres jouets.

« Pauvres jouets ? » Comment pouvait-on éprouver de la compassion pour un amoncellement d'objets inanimés ?

Mon cœur se serra lorsque j'en reconnu un.

Un petit nounours en peluche dont les coutures étaient usées. Ses yeux avaient été repeints à la main et son petit costume et sa cravate rouge étaient en laine douce. Doucement je l'agrippais d'une main tremblante alors que je le distinguais parmi tous ses compagnons. Il avait un nom, mais je m'en souvenais plus. Il me semblait tout petit alors qu'à une époque j'avais la sensation qu'il était énorme. C'était le mien.

Mon compagnon d'enfance que je ne lâchais sous aucun prétexte. Celui pour qui je pleurais quand ma maman décidait de le mettre à la machine à laver. Ce petit personnage feutré contre qui je me blottissais tout en suçant mon pouce… La nostalgie envahissait mon cœur. Elle n'était pas accablante, mais sucrée et pleine de malice.

Contemplant mes souvenirs alors que je tenais toujours sa petite patte en laine dans ma main crispée, je redressais le regard.

Les murs beiges avaient disparues, ainsi que tout les jouets gris.

J'eux l'impression que la saison avait changée. Que j'étais passé de l'automne au printemps en un battement de cils. Mon décor s'était métamorphosé en une énorme serre chauffée sous les rayons d'un soleil d'été. Le bruit de l'eau s'écoulant d'une cascade résonna et je sentis des chatouillements sous mes plantes de pieds.

Les vieux jouets tristes avaient laissé place à une ribambelle de personnages merveilleux mi hommes mi animaux, mi fée mi humains, mi réel et mi irréel. Ils dansaient et chantaient autour de moi tout en me souriant.

Cette serre respirait la fête et l'enchantement. Je pouvais contempler des nymphes aux cheveux tressés de milles couleurs, pendues à des arbres tout en riant joyeusement. Apercevoir des centaures marcher majestueusement et me faisant signe. Rire en contemplant de petits lutins gambader sur l'herbe fraîche. Observer de mes yeux émerveillés tout ces êtres m'invitant à danser avec eux.

Une chaleur enivra mon cœur et je voulu danser avec eux. Soudainement, une musique retentie entre les mus vitrés comme pour m'accompagner dans cette chaude atmosphère. Je me laissais alors entrainer avec eux, comme une enfant découvrant un jardin secret sans surveillance. Je gambadais sur la rythmique tout en caressant nombres fourrures d'animaux fantastiques. La légèreté, la gaité, la joie et l'euphorie m'immergeaient jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Insouciante, je continuais ma chorégraphie dans ce paysage merveilleux où j'oubliais tout.

Mais la musique arriva à son terme et lorsque je tournoyais sur moi même pour faire virevolter mes volants azurés, je pris ma pause de fin. Tous me regardèrent en exposant leur allégresse. Je leur souris à mon tour et enfin, ils m'incitèrent à me tourner. Je m'exécutais, pensant commencer un nouveau jeu, mais je me trompais.

Mes nouveaux amis me présentaient un immense escalier marbré au ton pierre, marquant la fin des murs vitrés de la serre. De l'eau s'en écoulait comme une fontaine et ses bords étaient agrémentés d'arbres touffus et exotiques. Des lianes le décoraient et le rendait attirant pour des yeux d'enfant. Mais moi, je le trouvais juste sublime et rafraichissant. Loin de moi l'idée de le profaner. Il montait si haut que cela en était troublant et me faisait frissonner.

Quelques gouttelettes fraîches vinrent me lécher les jambes et me forcèrent à reculer. Cette architecture était trop belle, trop parfaite pour que je puisse m'en approcher. Pourtant, mes nouveaux camarades me poussèrent à avancer pour que je me retrouve les pieds dans l'eau. La sensation était fraîche et non glaçante comme je m'y attendais.

« Tu n'avances plus ? Le tour de magie est éphémère tu sais, tu dois avancer. »

Encore lui…

Je ne savais plus s'il était mon bienfaiteur ou mon bourreau. D'un côté, il m'offrait cet étrange voyage mais d'un autre, il me poussait à avancer encore. Vraiment déconcertant…

Je perçu mon air boudeur déformer mon visage. Je réagissais malgré moi comme une petite fille que l'on rappelait pour diner alors qu'elle était en plein jeu dans le jardin. C'était vexant…

« Tu dois avancer. »

Ce n'était pas un ordre. Je le ressentais ainsi.

Grincheuse, je décidais donc de l'écouter une fois encore. Je ne pris même pas la peine de me retourner. Ma coure de récréation que je laissais derrière moi était devenue silencieuse. Je penses simplement que sur le moment, j'avais tout bonnement peur que ma serre disparaisse et pour cette raison je ne voulais pas lui offrir un dernier regard.

Je montais donc.

Mes jambes s'alourdirent sur la montée. J'avais l'impression que les marches devenaient de plus en plus grandes. Sur ma progression, j'eux la désagréable sensation que le vide dans mon dos me déséquilibrais. Par peur sûrement, je décidais de me mettre à quatre pattes pour poursuivre. Je commençais à être trempé et mes genoux ainsi que mes poignées devenaient douloureux.

Non cela n'était plus amusant du tout. Je tremblais de froid et d'anxiété et je n'osais tourner la tête pour contempler la hauteur que j'avais prise. Ma tête me paraissait de plus en plus lourde.

Soudainement, le marbre sous mes mains se transforma en bois imbibé d'eau. Mais quand est-ce que j'avais passé l'étape du puissant escalier en pierre à celui d'un simple escalier en teck ? Aucune idée et à présent je ne me la posais plus car je m'y accrochais désespérément. J'avais peur… Peur de tomber comme un petit chat apeuré sur sa branche.

« Il faut que tu avances. »

Il était encore là. Sa sois distante magie de m'amusait plus du tout. Je me sentais oppressée et triste de me retrouver là. L'envie de rebrousser chemin pour retrouver ma serre me tentait mais j'avais comme l'impression que si je redescendais, je serrai déçu de ne pas la retrouver. J'étais coincé. Incapable d'avancer, impossible de reculer. Une véritable position inconfortable sans le libre choix d'aller où me semblait. Je ne pouvais qu'avancer, mais cela se présentait mal. Tout me semblais pénible et dur. Je n'avais plus envie de faire quoi que se soit.

« Tu es bien capricieuse… Il faut avancer. Si tu restes coincé ici, tu vas te mettre à pleurer. »

Sa voix était plus ferme et résonna en moi comme un carillon salvateur. Je redressais le regard et je le vis sur la dernière marche. Le paysage autour de lui était lumineux et vide. Il me tendait une main sûre et héroïque. Il avait raison, j'avais envie de pleurer. Je voulais pleurer et trouver sa chaleur pour me réconforter parce que…

« Tu te sens seule, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une constatation. Même si elle était juste, ce n'était pas que ça. Oui je me sentais seule mais au delà… Je me sentais abandonnée à mon triste sort. Ma gorge se serra et mes yeux piquèrent. Je ne pouvais plus parler de peur que ces larmes qui menaçaient de s'écouler en cascades sur mes joues, ne finissent par tomber comme une sentence.

Je ne le voulais pas… Je ne voulais pas que ces traitresses viennent brûler mes pommettes. Je préférais être forte fasse à l'adversité.

« La magie est éphémère, tu sais. Les larmes aussi… Ne pleure pas si ça ne sert à rien. »

C'était la phrase de trop… Je ne voulais pas en entendre d'avantage, même si je savais que je n'avais qu'à subir.

« Mais si c'est nécessaire, quelques larmes peuvent aussi redonner courage. »

Cette grande main forte marquée par le temps devint nette. Elle était à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Elle me paraissait chaude et réconfortante. Je ne voulais que la saisir… Comme je l'avais toujours fait jusqu'à maintenant. Ce filet qui m'avais toujours amortie lorsque je tombais. Mais si je prenais le risque de l'attraper, n'allais-je pas encore pleurer plus fort ?

Devais-je écouter la petite fille qui était en moi et m'y agripper ?

Je décidais de ne plus penser.

Par instinct j'attrapais cette main tendue. Mais au lieu de m'y agripper comme je le pensais, je me contentais de la prendre pour appuie. Elle était chaude, comme je m'y attendais, mais elle n'était pas douce. Elle m'accrochait le poignet de façon ferme. Me relevant rapidement parce que j'étais tombée.

Etrangement, lorsqu'il me remit sur pied, je me sentis plus légère et mes larmes séchèrent tout en tirant ma peau. Je ne voyais toujours pas son visage, mais je savais enfin qui il était. Il était devenu bien silencieux alors que je l'avais connu avide de long discours. Lui qui aimait tant qu'on l'écoute. Aujourd'hui c'était son silence qu'il m'offrait, le tout souligné d'un sourire satisfait. Je devinais ses traits apaisés et surtout… J'avais enfin compris.

Cette magie qu'il m'avait offerte était en effet éphémère… Aujourd'hui elle était entrain de s'envoler vers les étoiles pour me laisser la contempler, les pieds sur terre. Tout en savourant mes souvenirs pour me construire un avenir rutilant, comme il l'avait toujours souhaité.

« Je suis fier de toi ma puce. Continue comme ça. » avait-il simplement dit…

_Lorsque j'ai débuté ces lignes, je ne savais pas pourquoi je le faisais. Je voulais seulement retracer ce que j'avais ressenti pendant ce voyage. Mais maintenant je sais et je m'en sens plus sereine, cela même si mes larmes s'écoulent encore tout en serrant ma gorge. _

_Me vient alors cette question… Quelle était cette magie ? _

_Lorsque je reconsidère ma traversée et que j'en visualise le tracé, plusieurs émotions engorgent mes pensées. Elles sont rattachées au temps qui s'écoule et pourtant cette magie elle n'en a pas souffert alors qu'elle évoluait avec ce florilège de sentiments. _

_La réponse s'est révélée à moi alors que j'écrivais les mots qui formeraient cette histoire. Cette magie… C'est celle que l'on trouve dans les yeux d'une petite fille qui contemple son Papa tout en lui tenant la main… _

_Ce n'est pas une fin, mais un enchaînement… _

_FreedomPen_


End file.
